Ayato Attacks
by Nykteus-Moon
Summary: Based of the first episode of the anime Diabolik Lovers where Ayato and Yui meet. One-shot to get me into writing again, please enjoy!


Based off the first episode of Diabolik Lovers where Yui meets Ayato (and a little of Reiji). I don't own any of the characters here but please do enjoy! 

* * *

**~Ayato's Attack~**

Yui had been in the car for just over an hour now. The driver hadn't said anything to her since the short greeting he'd muttered as she had entered the car. The case she'd packed so carefully the night before sat on the seat beside her as she stared out the window with her cheek in hand. Her crimson eyes gazed over the lake to the enormous house sitting almost opposite from them now. Something inside her knew that was the house her father had spoken of.

A giant wall stood tall surrounding the mansion, secluding the building from the rest of the world. The driver had stopped at the front gate and grunted at her while motioning for her to get out of the car. Yui tugged on the handle of her case before opening the car door and nimbly placing a foot on the gravelled ground. Once she had sorted herself she peeked into the car offering a small smile in thanks to the driver before shutting the door. The car moved off immediately but Yui didn't notice. The young girl stood there agape taking in the massive mansion she could see through the wrought iron gate.

Rain began to fall as Yui made her way up the drive; she hadn't noticed that the sun had been long covered by the large sulking grey clouds above her now. Not wanting to get wet, the girl quickened her pace towards the wooden double doors that lead inside the house. On her way she noticed the somewhat menacing gargoyle that sat atop a water fountain in the centre of the courtyard.

It was only once she reached the alcove of the doors that Yui noticed how very quiet everything was. Aside from the rain, of course, she could hear no sound of life. Shaking off the slight shiver that tingled down her spine the girl raised her hand to grasp the large hooped door knocker.

_Knock knock._

There was no answer. In desperation Yui called out in hopes that someone would perhaps answer. Again there was no reply so she instead went to reach for the door handle. To the girl's surprise the door began to creak open as if by itself. Yui peered through the opening before grabbing her case and hauling it inside out of the cold. The door swung shut behind her as Yui stepped into the grand entrance hall of the mansion. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out hoping that her father had indeed warned the residents of her arrival.

Unsure of what to do the girl let go of her case and wandered to the centre of the entranceway. Above her hung a giant chandelier that lit up the dividing staircase that led to the second floor. An almost eerie silence surrounded Yui. Thinking that perhaps no one knew she was arriving today she turned down to her side to retrieve her phone from her bag. As she was rummaging through her bag a slight movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Looking up a slight gasp left her lips when her eyes happened upon a redheaded man lying stretched out across a couch in the room adjoining the hallway.

Moving swiftly over to him Yui noticed he seemed to be sleeping. _'So that's why he never came to the door'. _Reaching down to wake him, her voice broke the silence, "Um, excuse me…" Yui trailed off. The hand lying across the man's chest was icy cold to the touch. Panicked slightly she raised her hand to feel for a pulse on his neck. "Oh no…" There was no pulse. _'I have to call an ambulance, the police, something…!'_

This time scrambling for her phone, Yui pulled it out of her bag and flipped it open. Just as she was about to type in the numbers a hand reached over and snatched it from her. "Just who do you think you are, waking me from my nap?" Yui's astonished face looked up to meet a pale green gaze.

"I… You're alive? B-but you had no pulse, how…?" She stammered.

"Of course I'm alive, what do you think I am?" Yui felt almost like a deer in the headlights as he glared down at her. Something looked a little unnatural about the way he looked at her. Not wanting to be in such close quarters now Yui made to stand up but the man's hand shot out and griped her around the waist, slamming her onto the couch.

The impact of being thrown onto the couch so unexpectedly caused Yui to squeal, "What are you doing?!" The redhead crawled on top of her, pressing his bent knees against her thighs leaving her legs immobile. His voice came out as a purr in satisfaction, "You already know what I'm going to do. I'm going to take you." Wide-eyed, Yui watched as the green orbs that had been glaring so furiously at her previously now descended down the top half of her body taking in her all. With a smirk he took the girl's wrists into his hands and pushed them up above her head leaving her vulnerable to what he was about to do next.

"No! Stop, you can't-" Yui's cries were cut off as razor sharp teeth cut into the flesh on her neck. The pain sent a bright red flush to her cheeks while she squirmed beneath the feeding vampire above her. A trickle of blood trailed down the side of her neck as she heard him sucking deeply on the fluids running around her body. Coming up for a breath of air, the redhead grinned down at the girl beneath him. He could tell she was already greatly weakened by the amount he'd drained from her and so released her wrists and instead busied his hands with unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing.

Yui's head was pounding and her vision had become blurred. So many thoughts were running through her head; dread, anxiety, despair, panic, each emotion rattled through her body causing Yui to realise what the vampire was doing. In a scramble to get away, Yui pushed against his chest causing the man to laugh at her feeble attempt. Once he had finished unbuttoning her shirt, he leaned down and whispered into the girl's ear, "You taste really sweet, I think I'll keep you…"

Pushing against her arms he pressed his lips against the nape of her neck and began trailing hot kisses down over her collar bone to the left cup of her bra. Yui's breath hitched at the gentleness he was showing her now but still continued to squirm beneath him trying her hardest to dislodge his knees trapping her. One of the vampire's hands clawed a bunch of the girl's almost silvery blonde hair and tugged on it hard causing her to yelp in pain. Using his other hand he pulled down the cup covering each of her breasts so that it sat curled up under them making her skin bare to the cool air. "No, please stop!" The voice that was released from Yui's mouth sounded almost alien to her. The words came out breathy and laced with a feeling she had never experience before. Above her, the redhead chuckled to himself, "They aren't much but will have to do my little Pancake."

His tongue lathered the sensitive skin of her areola sending heated shivers through the girl's body. A small whimper left Yui's lips as she shut her eyes tight to avoid the sight presented before her. The girl wanted nothing more than for all of this to stop but there was also a part of her, a deep dark part of her, which was actually enjoying the vampire's torment. Yui tried to scream for help but all that left her mouth was a mangled moan as at just that moment the lips encircling her nipple sucked in hard. Trying to control herself Yui bit down on her lips so that no more noises could escape them.

Yui had been too busy focusing on trying to ignore the feelings she was experiencing to notice the hand that traced down her slender sides. Once it reached her hip, the man's fingers danced across her skin ever so lightly towards her naval. Feeling he had satisfied her left nipple enough, his lips left a wet trail over to the other where he captured the now hardened skin between his teeth and bit gently. The reaction the girl gave him was better than he had expected. Since she had already been biting into her lip when the rough wave of pleasure swept through her she dug her teeth in enough to draw blood. The hand in her hair jerked her head to the side slightly before she felt the man's tongue lapping up the liquid she had drawn from her lip. It was at this point that she noticed what his other hand was about to do. He had already moved it so that it was stroking the inside of her thigh just below where her skirt finished. Yui tried to pull her head away from him but the grip on her hair only got tighter as she struggled. "Please, I don't want this…!" Her voice came out almost strangled behind clenched teeth.

Just as the vampire's hand began moving up the inside of her thigh Yui let out a loud squeal accompanied with one last struggle to get her legs free of his weight. "Ayato, what's all the commotion?" The body above her froze and Yui opened her eyes to see where the unknown voice came from. A tall and thin dark haired man was standing in the archway that led into the room. Yui suddenly felt very exposed in front this new man's scrutiny. "Argh, not you, Reiji." The redhead grumbled.

"This is the entrance hall. It is to be used to greet our guests, please take such activities to your private room." Reiji said almost as if he were reciting a script; his voice was very monotonous as he looked over at the two on the couch with disdain. Ayato scoffed and got up off of Yui muttering, "Well, that was dull." As soon as the girl was free she scrambled to her feet and began to cover her bared chest by fixing her bra and buttoning her shirt up again. Still in shock she said, trembling, "Please help me!" Reiji looked her over once before asking "And who might you be?"

It was at this point that Yui felt that perhaps this wasn't the house that her father had intended for her to go to. Neither of the people here seemed to be expecting anyone— also one is a vampire. Surely her father wouldn't send her to a place like this. Shaking her head a little she managed to steady her voice this time to reply, "I'm Yui Komori. My father said I was to live here." 

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. This was just really a quick piece to get me into writing again. I'm not entirely sure what I will write on next. I might keep going with this beginner or start something entirely new. If you have any ideas and also compliments/complaints about this then please do say! I will take all advice into consideration. ^^


End file.
